A heads-up display projects an image onto an interior surface of the vehicle's windshield, and presents information to a driver. More specifically, the heads-up display generates virtual images that convey information pertaining to the operation of the vehicle such as speed, fuel level, directions, and the like. Information pertaining to vehicle operation is conventionally displayed on the vehicle's instrument cluster or center console display. As a result, the driver needs to direct his or her gaze away from the road in order to view the vehicle information. In contrast, the heads-up display presents the vehicle information to the driver without the need to divert his or her attention away from the road.
Sometimes a driver will focus on particular objects in the environment surrounding the vehicle. For example, a driver may focus on a billboard sign, another vehicle driving in close proximity, or pedestrians in proximity to the vehicle. In some cases, objects of a driver's focus may be distracting and may cause the driver of the vehicle to not pay attention to other objects or situations in the environment that may pose more risk than the object of the driver's focus. For example, the driver may be focused on another vehicle and may be unaware that a pedestrian is about to enter the street.